1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a light-guiding structure thereof; more particularly, to an electronic device having a touch pad structure and a light-guiding structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a variety of touch structures have been developed to provide human-machine interface in electronic devices, such as touch structure having a touch pad. A light-guiding structure has been applied to the electronic device to make the periphery of the touch pad structure illuminate.
In a conventional light-guiding structure, a rectangular light-guiding plate is usually disposed under the touch pad structure. Light emitted by the corresponding light-emitting units is transmitted toward the light-guiding plate and creates illumination effect around the periphery of the touch pad structure. However, by stacking the touch pad structure with an extra light-guiding plate, the thickness of the overall electronic device is undesirably increased.
To address the above issue, the inventors propose the following solution.